Trevor Jax
Trevor Jax is an upcoming main character in Glee: Fresh Tempos. He is a jock along with Dexter and Preston. Trevor is an orphan. His aunt on his mother's side, Sydney Dallas, is his legal guardian. Trevor attends William McKinley High School and is active in the New Directions and McKinley High Titans. Trevor will be portrayed by model Tony Dracke. Overview Season 7 Personality Trevor is very hardworking. No one can deny that. He strives to be the top, which can get in his way sometimes if he's not careful. Trevor is very friendly and affectionate. He cares about others. Trevor is also smart and wise. History/Backstory Trevor is the oldest child. He has a younger, 12 year old sister, Cassidy Jax. His parents were geologists, so they traveled a lot. In those times, Trevor's mother's sister, Sydney took care of Trevor and Cassidy. Even though their parents traveled, they seemed like they had the perfect family. They loved Cassidy and Trevor, and Trevor and Cassidy loved their parents. When Trevor was 10, Cassidy 6, their parents were driving to the airport, but a drunk driver hit them. They died on impact. Sydney became their legal guardian. Appearance Trevor is a handsome teenager. He is tall, fit, and slim. He has an athletic build. Trevor has brown hair that's styled in an fashion so it stands up. He has brown eyes as well. Trevor is usually seen in a letterman jacket and jeans. He will wear skinny jeans and dark colored pants. He also will wear scarves. Trevor believes that you can wear more feminine things and not be labeled gay. He will dress up, but doesn't like to a lot. Trevor usually wears plain v-necks and other comfortable shirts and jackets. Relationships Familial Cassidy Jax Sydney Dallas Romantic Piper Sageton It was revealed that Trevor and Piper would be a couple in the series. Since Bent O' Neil went to college, his and Piper's relationship was strained and they ended up breaking up because of long distance. Bent was hesitant and didn't want to. Piper didn't either, but she's the one who instigated it. Finchblashtynn says,'' "both Piper and Bent don't want to break up, but Piper decides that she doesn't want Bent tied down to her. She wants him to have freedom. It's not going to be "I don't love you so we're breaking up", break up, it's going to be a "you need your freedom and when we're ready, we'll be back together" break up." But as Trevor and Piper's relationship grows, Piper realizes that maybe her feelings grow deeper for Trevor, or maybe it's because she's trying to put her love from Bent in an impossible place, Trevor. Piper will be in a difficult position. Songs Audition Song Solos *'Ladies Choice' from ''Hairspray Season 7 Duets Season 7 Solos (In a Group Number) Unknown *'Steal Your Heart' by Augustana Trivia Gallery Tony Dracke2.jpg Tony Dracke1.jpg Tony Dracke10.jpg Tony Dracke9.jpg Tony Dracke8.jpg Tony Dracke7.jpg Tony Dracke6.jpg Tony Dracke5.jpg Tony Dracke4.jpg Tony Dracke3.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fresh Tempos characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High School students